


Just his bit on the side

by savemy5souls



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron confessing his feelings, M/M, Robert responding like a douche, love and feelings and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemy5souls/pseuds/savemy5souls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron meets Robert at the barn to confess his feelings, Robert responds just how you'd imagine he would - like a total douche-canoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We need to talk

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first anything in the Emmerdale fandom. I used to watch back when Aaron was with Jackson, and then I heard about the sex god that is Robert Sugden and thought I better get back into it again. This was just something I sort of came up with because I was feeling sad about there not being too many Robron fics around. I hope it's ok. If you do like it, let me know. And have a lovely day/night wherever you may be. :)

Robert was late again. Of course he was late; he was probably reassuring Chrissie that he loved her, that he’d never leave her. 

Aaron sighed, he knew deep down that Robert wasn’t leaving Chrissie; he wasn’t invested in this, not like Aaron was. Aaron wanted lazy mornings together, slow and heated sex before bacon and eggs and a day watching the footy. He wanted cliché domesticity, loathe though he was to admit it. 

And yeah, he wanted it with Robert. The same Robert who’d cheated on every woman he’d ever been with, the Robert who’d never publicly admit to any kind of relationship with a man; fuck, the Robert who was always ready to assure Aaron that this was nothing more than a bit of fun, just his bit on the side.  


There was a rustle somewhere outside the barn, muffled footsteps against the soft snow, the sound of the rusting old lock being pushed back. 

‘Miss me?’ 

There was that trademark smirk, the one that came with the cold, stand-offish posture and the telling “this isn’t anything serious” look in his eyes. God, but those same eyes were the most brilliant blue, just beneath that gorgeous softness of blonde hair, on the same body as those gentle, caressing hands and strong, broad shoulders. 

Aaron was in so deep he was pretty sure he was about to resurface on the other side of hell. Maybe he was already there. 

‘A bit.’ He grumbled, words half stuck in his throat, coming out as something more of a growl than any discernible English. 

‘Touchy today are we? I think I know of a few things that’ll help you relax.’ Robert stretched his arms out to grip onto Aaron’s jacket, driving him back against the rough stone wall, lips curling up into a satisfied grin as Aaron’s back hit the rock with a dull thud. 

Aaron looked up into Robert’s eyes, could feel the pull of them. He took a deep breath, blinked as if to clear Robert’s irresistibility from his mind.

‘We need to talk.’ 

Robert cocked his head slightly, eyes narrowing, like a baby animal sensing danger, he was preparing for flight.

‘I need to talk,’ Aaron amended. Fuck, he did not want to be doing this. He wanted to be down on that scratchy hay, Robert nipping at his neck as he ground down against Aaron.

But love didn’t want dirty sex, and now neither did Aaron – not if he couldn’t have the bit that came after; the slow, gentle kisses, the “I love yous” whispered out amidst ragged breaths and the warmth of their bodies pressed together for hours. 

‘Is this about my investment? Because I’ve told you, I’m not taking it back. You’re going to use it, and then you’re going to get me a great return. The business will take off, okay? Don’t doubt yourself so much.’

See? See why it was so damn difficult to not love him? When he said things like that; don’t doubt yourself; you’re going to be great; I believe in you. What an absolute twat… What an absolutely sexy twat. 

‘Robert,’ Aaron pushed his palms flat against Robert’s chest, forced a gap between them, looked him in the eyes and prayed he wouldn’t try and sweet talk his way out of this.

Aaron breathed out, steadying himself, preparing to say the words he wished he didn’t have to. Jesus, couldn’t he have fallen for someone else? Literally, anyone else in the entire village, in the entire country even! Anyone would’ve been easier to fall for than Robert Sugden. 

Fuck.

Meeting Robert’s gaze, Aaron could swear he saw panic behind Robert’s eyes. And just for a split second he hoped – really hoped – that for once he was the source of Robert’s anxiety, and not Chrissie finding out, or Katie, or Andy, or worrying about his big, dumb business plans or his piles of money or his stupid, expensive Armani suits. 

This was getting out of hand, he just had to spit the words out, then he was free. It was Robert’s responsibility then, and Aaron could breathe a little more freely, knowing he’d said what he needed – what he’d wanted – and there was nothing left for him to do.

‘Robert.’

Robert waited anxiously, breath barely escaping his parted lips as his eyes bore into Aaron’s with a fierce intensity (the same intensity Aaron had seen only a handful of times, and all during their most intimate moments).

‘I love you. I’m in love with you.’

Robert made to speak but Aaron held his palm up, he’d made it this far, he wasn’t being silenced before he’d finished.

‘I’m in love with you and I want the whole lot, not just to be your bit on the side. It’s all or nothing.’

Finally, he could breathe. It felt good – to have that sharp, icy air filling his lungs, to breathe it out and not have it hitch in between lies about how he knew this was nothing serious; that he was only in it for fun too.

Robert stood still and silent. That tiny, baby animal, scared out of its mind, eyes flitting to every corner, seeking escape, seeking familiarity, seeking comfort.

‘Aaron, I’ve told you, this is nothing. This is a bit of fun. I’m not your boyfriend, I’m not even your friend! I wanted someone to fool around with, to satisfy me the way Chrissie can’t. Look at me, I’ll have no problems finding someone to fill your shoes. So, you either want this, or you don’t. And it seems to me like you don’t. So run along now, I’ll find someone bigger, someone better, someone who understands what I want.’

Honestly, had he been expected anything different? Robert had never once shown Aaron genuine kindness, or been genuine in any sense actually. He’d played the part well, he’d certainly fooled Aaron.

‘Right, well, that’s it then. See ya round.’ 

Those weren’t tears in Aaron’s eyes, that wasn’t the sound of a lump in his throat. Who knew when this shed had last been cleaned; there were probably tonnes of dangerous chemicals in the air, that’s why his throat was constricting, why his skin felt itchy and dirty, why his head was throbbing painfully.

Every step felt like eternity. With each one he managed to convince himself Robert was right there, right behind him, about to catch his arm, pull him back, apologise and profess his love. Until at some point, he’d made too many steps, he’d walked too far away. 

This was it; Robert wasn’t coming after him. Robert didn’t care about him. Robert might be an ass, but Aaron was the dummy who fell for it.


	2. This isn't a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert visits Aaron at the garage hoping to get things back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you! Apparently my 4am brain is very Robron inclined. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Have a good day. :)

It was a few weeks before Aaron even saw Robert again. 

Not that it was hard, he'd spent most of his time holed up at home, drowning his sorrows and trying desperately to avoid anything that vaguely resembled blue sweaters beneath leather jackets. 

But Chas and Paddy had definite suspicions, always catching his eye with a worried look in theirs, soft "I feel sorry for you" hand pats and a whole lot of "you're a great guy, you know."

So the gig was up, he was going back to surly and gruff, and ignoring Robert Sugden at all costs.

So of course Robert strolled right into the garage a few days later. Strutting in like he owned the place, raising an eyebrow at Aaron's obvious desire to be anywhere else but there. 

'Miss me?'

'No. Get out of my garage. You're not welcome here.'

'You didn't used to say that when we were busy in the back of some guy's car.'

'Yeah, well, that was before you moved on to bigger and better things, remember?'

Fuck him, he didn't even have the sense to look mildly hurt. 

Well, at least his total lack of clue was making it the slightest bit easier for Aaron to hate him. 

Robert just plunged his hands into that dumb (sexy as all hell) jacket and took a slow breath.

'Yeah well, turns out bigger wasn't necessarily better.'

Aaron scoffed, 'hang on a minute, did Robert Sugden just admit to being wrong?'

'No,' there was that familiar condescending tone, what a charmer. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. 

Robert continued, 'I wasn't wrong, I just decided I didn't want someone else. So it's fine, things can go back to how they were, alright?'

Aaron spluttered.

'No. Not alright. You don't get to come barging into my work like you own the joint and just demand I fall at your feet again. I'm done with that, I told you, it's all or nothing.'

Robert blinked, he seemed to be trying to work out what to say next, how to get his way (and right his world). He leaned in, hand reaching up toward Aaron's cheek. Aaron smacked it away immediately.

'What's your problem? Can you not understand what I'm saying? I'm not interested Robert! Now clear off, before I do something I'll regret.'

Robert seemed to find opportunity in Aaron's words.

'What, like give in?'

'No Robert! Like deck you in the face. I told you to get out!'

At least he looked slightly hurt now. Although, Aaron thought, it was probably just the blow to his ego. 

Robert chanced another glance up at Aaron, but he simply nodded toward the door, balling his fists at his sides in an attempt to keep them at a safe distance from Robert's face. 

Robert turned and left, surprisingly managing to keep some kind of "you'll be sorry" comment to himself.

Aaron exhaled, he needed a strong drink. He needed a night in, on the couch watching the football. He needed to never see Robert Sugden again. 

 

When Robert returned later that day, Aaron saw red. He didn't bother to drop the wrench he'd been holding, figured it might come in useful as he strode up to Robert. 

It was a push just to get the words out steadily.

'I told you to clear off.'

'Yeah, and I told you I wanted to go back to how things were.'

'Must be hard for you to understand, Robert, someone turning you down. Except I've done it twice now, and I'll do it again. I'm not interested. Now save your pretty face and walk away, before I find a new use for this wrench.'

Robert eyed him warily, still refusing to leave.

'Is that a threat? Or a promise?' His eyebrows rose and a smirk played gently on the corner of his mouth.

Aaron had had enough. A growl escaped his lips as he grabbed fistfuls of Robert's jacket, and drove him back until he crashed into the wall behind them, breathing in and leaning in close.

'This isn't a game Robert,' he spat, 'I'm not messing around.'

Aaron loosened his grip slightly, Robert still pinned against the wall, looking down at Aaron with a mixture of surprise and belittlement.

'You've got a fiancée, a step-son. You've got a whole world that I'm not a part of, that I'll never be a part of. I'm done with sneaking around and lying to everyone.'

There was a moment of silence as Aaron waited for Robert's response.

'I'll leave Chrissie.' It came out as nothing more than a whisper. 

'You what?' 

'I'll leave Chrissie, then I won't have a fiancée or a step-son.'

Aaron took a moment to process things. Robert didn't mean it the way he should've. He thought Aaron was just being picky about baggage. They'd break up, sure, he'd probably stay single for a while, out of respect (that'd be a first) or whatever, until he found a new girl to settle down with. 

Aaron looked up into Robert's eyes, he knew it was a mistake, but he couldn't help himself. 

He missed them, he missed all of it. 

'Okay.' 

'Sorry?' 

'Okay, you leave Chrissie and this thing, us, we can go back to how it was before.' 

Aaron tried to convince himself that he felt better about it, would feel better about it if it wasn't an affair anymore. 

What a joke, even a fool could see that was a lost cause.

'Right, well then, I'll call you.' Robert smiled, it didn't quite reach his eyes, not with all the satisfaction pooling in them. 

'Okay.' 

Aaron watched Robert walk out, get in his car and drive away.

Maybe things would be different now.

'Yeah, and maybe pigs'll fly,' Aaron muttered to himself, leaning back over the hood of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so clearly I'm going to have to add another chapter. I don't know how this happened, I just know it's not over yet. Bear with me, I promise to try and write more soon. Thanks for the lovely comments too. x


End file.
